In a Time of Magic
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Evil plots, epic battles, betrayal and math tests? High School AU where Marti (Merlin) is the new kid trying to fit in where he doesn't belong. He befriends the star of the football team and then learns of some evil plans. To make matters worse, he finds out that he is the reincarnation of the warlock Merlin. Like getting a date wasn't hard enough. What happens next? "T" for swears
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, an evil plot bunny ate my brain today during German and this happened. This chapter introduces three characters from the show: Merlin, Gaius and one that you'll have to figure out throughout the fic. So, this takes place in a fictional school in a real town that I have been to a few times so I know it well. Marti is pronounced Marty. I based only the tv show characters off of the show and unless told to you, no one is based off a real person. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. **

**Review my minions and read my other stories! Updates are coming your way Vocal Bones and Heroes of Amestris!**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Marti walked, no ran down the sidewalk in a desperate attempt to be on time for school. He had pulled an all-nighter with his godfather Girard who couldn't read a map to save his life. They had just moved to the small town of Richfield, Minnesota and Girard decided rather than stay at a hotel they should just drive all the way from New York. Once they had finally pulled into the driveway of their house at two thirty that morning they had to drag in all of the boxes from the moving van and then dig through all of them to find the sleeping stuff. They finally found it all in the last box they checked at four in the morning. It took another hour to blow up the two air mattresses then find the box with the blankets. They turned in at five o' six. At five thirty Marti woke up and dug through all the boxes yet again (he couldn't remember which was which) to find his school stuff and clothes. He ran to the gas station down the street to pick up some breakfast and coffee to wake himself up, causing him to miss the bus. He ran to his new school, Camelot High and made it two minutes before the final bell. He did his happy dance in the attendance office while he waited for the secretary, he wasn't going to be late on his first day!

"Hello, can I help you?" A small woman with jet black hair asked from the other side of the desk.

"Yes, I'm Marti Dragoon. It's my first day because I'm new and yeah..." He said awkwardly, adults were very intimidating. Marti also didn't know how to go about being the "new kid" so he felt like he was playing baseball at a football game.

"Okay, let me check..." The woman started to type, no pound, on the keyboard before giving him a suspicious look. "There is no 'Marti Dragoon' in the transfer file." She did a few clicks with her mouse then looked up.

"Oh, right. Uh my name isn't Marti, that's a nickname. My name is," he looked around to make sure no one was listening in then leaned over and whispered his real first name into her ear.

"Oh, I can see why you'd want to keep that a secret." She gave him a pitying look then started pounding into the keyboard. "Alright, here you go, class schedule, locker number and combo, lunch schedule and we are in homeroom right at the moment, so you'll find your teacher at the bottom of the list. Here's a planner and we're on 'Homeroom Schedule'. Good luck and go Knights." She rattled off with absolutely no emotion.

Marti grabbed all of his things then turned to thank her, but saw that she had gone back to pounding on the keys so he just left.

Marti found his homeroom class and went inside.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" The teacher greeted as Marti walked into her class. Marti walked up to her and handed her the little slip that the attendance lady had given him. "Okay, everyone this is Me-"

"Marti, my name is Marti." Marti interrupted the teacher to hide his real name.

"Okay, Marti Dragoon. He's just moved here, and just in time too! Today we get to see the great opportunities for clubs here!" She smiled excitedly and then told Marti he could sit anywhere. With only one seat left, Marti was relieved he didn't actually have to choose.

"Okay, so we have awesome clubs this year! We have football and cheerleading year round! Then we also have water boy or girl for them, then we have other things too! Anyone here in a club?" She leaned over the podium at the front of her room with an excited, and frightening, look plastered over her small, round face.

The small girl next to Marti timidly raised her hand halfway up.

"Yes! Amy!" Mrs. Holli practically shouted at Amy.

"I'm the president of the Anime Club and I'm in the Film and Tech Club." She was barely louder than the whisper.

"Ooo, how exciting! Are you going to do cheer leading too?"

"Uh, no. I have a full plate with running an actual club." Amy mumbled to herself. saw Amy's mouth move, but didn't hear her, so she asked her again.

"Yes ma'am. I just absolutely love everything about being perky and showing more skin than the school dress codes allow." She responded, all smiles and sarcasm. Marti liked this girl already.

"Hooray! Well, that's all I have for you so you can talk amongst yourselves and get to know Marti a little bit!" The words barely left Mrs. Holli's mouth when the room exploded with loud chatter and crazy.

Marti turned to talk to Amy, but she had her nose buried in a book and was devouring it with her eyes. Taking a chance, Marti tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, not looking up.

"Uh... My name's Marti. I had a que-" Marti was interrupted by three girls strutting up to Amy.

"Amy, what the heck do you mean by 'Anime' and 'Film' and 'Tech' club?" The girl in front asked. She had dark brown skin that seemed to be shiny from too much lotion. Her hair was black with a white stripe down the right side. She was really tall, Marti would have to look up at her even when standing, and he was average height for his age! The other girls looked almost like her, only varying in hair stripe color.

"Well, she asked if we were involved in other clubs and I told the truth." Amy shrugged, not looking up from her book. The girl with the white stripe slammed her hands down on the desk Amy occupied then when Amy made no movement except to flip the page of her book she scowled. "You think you're better than everyone else because you have bright red hair."

Finally, Amy looked up from her book slowly, almost dangerously, "I don't think that, not at all."

The girl with the white stripe smiled playfully then snatched the book from Amy's hands.

"You better remember that." She laughed as she began to flip through the book, glaring at it in disgust. "What is this? It looks like these kids are evil demons or something like you." She and her friends laughed as the girl with the pink hair stripe grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut the book into pieces.

Marti had had enough of this, "Hey, don't destroy a perfectly good book because you're too much of a clot to read it." He said, his godfather had taught him the british term a while ago and now seemed like the perfect time to test it out.

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" The three girls asked in unison.

"A clot, also known as an idiot." He reached out for the book, but instead the book flew out of the girls' hands and into the air, where it stayed there until the bell rang.

The book clattered to the floor as the girls and everyone else (excluding the teacher) fled the scene. Marti knelt next to the book and gently picked it up, he offered it to Amy before he noticed her shoulders shaking as she hid her face in her hands.

"Amy, are you alright?" He asked, gently placing his hands on top of her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the sassy girl. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I borrowed that book from my grandpa, I promised him that I wouldn't ruin it! I bought it for him two years ago for Christmas." She cried a new wave of tears and then wiped them off with her shirt sleeve.

"Hey, I have an idea! I know where to get another copy of the book! And since you were the original gifter, it'll be the same one! Only, not cut up." Marti smiled as he grabbed his things then headed off to class, Amy right behind him, only sniffling back the snot now.

"Sorry, you were going to ask me a question before all this had happened. What was it?" She asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace. Marti was taller than the girl by a good foot and a half, making her about five feet tall. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a baggy t-shirt that had random tv and movie quotes written on it. She held a story of fascination and a thirst for knowledge in her eyes, as if she could never be uninterested in the world and new things. Marti could tell that she was nice under all the sass, but even so, he felt like he should be wary of the girl.

"I, uh, I was wondering if you knew where room 312 was." Marti asked her, showing his schedule to the girl.

"That's where I'm headed." Marti nodded as he followed the small girl through the sea of people.

That was only the beginning of his first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sick and I chose to write the last half of this chapter for you, YOU ARE WELCOME! Sick hurts. Also, I really like how long this is! So proud *pats self on back*  
Noob= New Bee, New person, new to this place, Marti.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Marti followed Amy to the math room where he found them: the football jocks. He looked at Amy with dear-God-help-me look as he walked over to the only two seats left in the class.

"Sorry, Marti. You're next to Arthur." She smiled in mock pity as she sat at her desk and began to read a book that she had in her backpack. Marti had no other choice but to sit in his seat and try not to be hit by the football that the jocks were tossing around. In short, it didn't work. The football nailed him in the side of his head, and it hurt.

"Sorry, but you should be more careful next time." The dirty blonde next to him laughed as he reached for the football on his desk.

"No, no, I'm sorry that you're throwing an outdoor item inside a math class." Marti smiled innocently as he hid the ball behind his back. Well that didn't please the football player. He looked at Marti, it was a look that was pity mixed with amusement.

"What?" He laughed in disbelief.

"Oh, did I speak too fast? Do. Not. Throw. The. Stupid. Foo-" He punched Marti. In the face, hard. He and his friends laughed hysterically as Marti fell out of his desk.

"I'm sorry, did I punch you too hard?" The football player laughed. He got out of his desk and pulled Marti to his feet. "Careful who you pick your fights with, Noob." Marti nodded, then he decided to "sneak attack" the football player. As he started to sit down, he got back up and threw a punch at the dirty blonde's face. The dirty blonde stopped Marti's fist with his own hand then started laughing as he used his other hand to hit Marti in the same place as the first time. It was lights out for Marti.

~Gosh Marti, stop being brave!~

I saw myself, in the stocks...? Okay, hold on, I know that this school is called Camelot High, but did they really punish people by putting them in the stocks?

A loud voice called from the sky: SLEEPING BEAUTY! GET UP!

Gee, that wasn't normal.

I woke with a start, sitting up and having a bag of ice fall off my head and into my lap; it was all a dream.

"I'm going to get the nurse." Amy announced to the room as she leapt off the other bed and headed out the door.

"Wait!"

"No."

"But, I-"

"No." Amy shouted from the other room. She wasn't the nicest person in the world. I sighed as I put the bag of ice on his throbbing head. It was obvious that I had a concussion, all the symptoms were there: Not thinking clearly, drowsy, clearly confused, headache, loss of consciousness and slight nausea.

I began to focus on the the facts that he knew: he was in the nurses office and that football player caused this, I think. I can't think straight, why? Oh, right, concussion.

"Hello, I'm the TA for the nurse. My name's Gwen." A girl about my age introduced herself as she walked into the room and smiled. She had light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her curly, burnt brown hair was tied up in a loose bun in the back of her head. She smelled like flowers and sunshine. In short: she was beautiful.

"_Marrrtiii.._.?" I thought aloud as I tried to remember my name, was my name Marrrtiii? No, it was Mer- no, Marti! That's it, Marti.

"Nice to meet you, _Marrtiii_," She giggled at the name, "now, let's have a look at you."

"It's obvious that I have a concussion."

"Yes, anyone could've known that, but I'm trying to figure out how serious it is." She looked in my eyes and poked me a lot, although I'm pretty sure that poking a nauseated person in the stomach isn't the smartest idea. "Well, the good news is that when you fell backwards and hit your head on the desk -yes, you did do that- it didn't do too much damage. Come back in a week or so and we'll have another look at you." She smiled happily, held out her and and helped me off the bed, concussions really mess with getting up and down.

She then escorted me to the principal's office where I would receive a "stern talking to", which at my other school usually meant that I was in deep dodo.

I waved her farewell then turned to knock on the door. I brought my hand down lightly on the wooden door, barely making a sound, but obviously making sound enough because the door swung open and Principal Pendragon glared down at me, "Merlin Dragoon I presume." He stated. I gave him a small, fearful nod before he waved me in and sat me at in front of a large desk.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Merlin?" He asked slowly in a voice made of others' pain and suffering, as if every single glass cup in the world shattered in slow-mo at the same. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I grabbed the bottom of the chair to steady my nerves.

"Yes, I do. I thought it was a good idea to fight with a football player and got a concussion because of it."

That's right," Principal Pendragon nodded his head in approval. "But, since you provoked the fight I can give you two forms of punishments: suspension or service. You can be suspended for three days for fighting or you can have a semester's worth of being the team's water boy."

"Uh, is there a third option?"

"No."

"Fine." I sat there, thinking about my options: suspension was definitely out of the question, but how does one go about being a team water boy?

"Well, what will it be, Merlin?"

"Okay, uh, my name's Marti. Well, it technically is Merlin, but let's be honest and say that's cruel to do to a teenager." I pointed out the facts to him. I wouldn't care if he was the king of all the land, you call me by the right name or not at all.

"How does this relate to the matter at hand, _Marti?_" He let the name fall out of his mouth like it was garbage, which in his case, it probably was.

"I choose to be the water boy." I sighed, unhappy with my choice.

"Good choice. Now, here's the schedule and you must be at every practice, game and meet unless told otherwise. You will be there half an hour early to fill up water bottles and water coolers and you will stay fifteen minutes late to empty them. You must be friendly to the team and fans, and you must wear school colors to every game. Also, you get a cool hat." He tossed me a baseball cap that had the school's initials on it then waved me out the door.

The rest of the day went well. At the end of the day I went down to the locker rooms with Amy, who also had to be at the football practice for reasons she wouldn't tell me, and we filled up water bottles and water coolers then dragged them out to the field.

"Geez, you thought this was the... better option?" Amy grunted as she tried lifting the cooler onto the bench, then she gave up and set it on the ground.

"Yeah, I just got here and I plan to stay here." She rolled her eyes and pulled out a black laptop. Her fingers started to fly across the keyboard at lightning speed as she typed whatever it was she was working on.

"Hey, who's that?" I pointed out to the cheerleaders. The girl I was talking about had black curly hair and bright red lips. Her grin was large and friendly, though her eyes told a different story.

"Her? That's Morgan, she's Arthur's stepsister. Well, technically."

"Technically?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I watched the cheerleaders talking about the new routine, it was too complicated.

"Yeah, Morgan's dad and mom died and left her in the care of Arthur's family." Amy sounded utterly bored with the topic, like many people had asked about it and everyone should have known about the situation. I nodded my head as the cheerleaders started the cheer, and failed.

"So, word on the street is that you met Miss Perfect, _Gwen_." Amy smiled deviously as she stood up and walked over to stand next to me.

"I wouldn't say she was _perfect_, more like she was really nice." I could feel the heat flare up in my cheeks as she nudged me playfully in the side. I nudged her back, and she started giggle playfully.

"Right, and Arthur didn't throw a football at your head." She laughed as she turned to go, "By the way, I like Merlin better than Marti. See you soon, great wizard." I turned in alarm to ask what she meant, but she had already disappeared from view, hidden in the crowd of enthusiastic track and fielders. How did she know my name? Who was this girl, this Amy?

"Water boy! I need some water," a football player with curly, dirty blonde hair walked over to me and then towered over me while I fumbled for the water. "Thanks. I'm Leon, by the way." Leon took a large gulp of water then handed back to me, more empty than full. I stuck out my hand and took the bottle, "Name's Marti"

"Nice to meet you, Marti. Well I better be off. We have a game tomorrow." With that the jock turned and jogged back to the field.

My head still hurt, I could feel the pain behind my eyes as I continued to watch the practice. Then, the weird stuff happened: I didn't see the football team anymore, instead I saw knights of... Camelot? The knights were fighting with swords in some sort of training battle, with Arthur watching over the whole thing. Leon was fighting with a smaller boy who had light brown hair and moved faster than a rabbit. He used the sword to mostly block Leon's attacks, but he got a good hit in behind the legs and knocked Leon down, thus winning the match.

"Marti? Marti! _ARE YOU OKAY, MARTI!?_" I opened my eyes to see Arthur standing above me, in football gear.

"No, I am on the ground. Why?" I was very confused, how did I get on the ground.

"You just sort of, fainted." A smaller boy spoke up from the back, the boy who defeated Leon in my weird vision thing.

"Alright, get up. Practice is over anyway." Arthur held his hand out to me and pulled me to my feet. I thanked him then began to take the coolers away.

* * *

"Am I crazy, or is fainting normal while at a high school football practice?" I asked Girard as we ate dinner that night.

He started to chuckle as he responded, "not unless you're a teenage girl who's in love with the team." He then started laughing over his McDonald's as if he just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Gee, thanks." I deadpanned. Last time I ask a doctor if I was crazy.

"Marti, is your phone ringing?" It was. I ran into the living room, still covered with boxes filled with most of our things.

"Hellu?" I asked, my accent coming out a bit as I answered.

"Uh, hi, Marti?" The voice asked on the other end.

"This be the crazy new kid, who is calling?"

"It's me, Gwen. I had a quick question for you..." She sounded shy and her voice shook just the slightest on the other end.

"Go for it." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me nodding.

"I found this book and it has you name and number in it, are you missing it? Well you must be, otherwise how did I get your number?" She laughed nervously on the other end.

"Let me check if I left a book..." I ran into what would be my bedroom and searched my backpack, no books were missing, and I usually don't put names or numbers in my book. That was weird. "Gwen, what is the book called?"

"_Le Morte D'Arthur_. I didn't know you liked the Arthurian legend."

"I don't... I don't own a book like that."

"You must," She laughed nervously again before continuing, "It says your name and something in Latin..."

"What does it say?" I asked, my voice way more intense than I meant it to be.

"It says '_Salve, veterem amicum. Nos obviam iterum. At non cadere. Promitto tibi',_ then it's signed by Nimueh. Who's Nimueh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I was going to finish and post this yesterday, but I had a terrible day, and I don't write/post on bad days because nothing good happens.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this and we've almost passed all crappy intro stuff! WE WILL BE DONE WITH IT BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Excitement.**

**Also, updates ****_WILL_**** be slowing down after this because my play rehearsals are now every day after school and electronics aren't allowed. Sorry. **

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Marti walked down the hall to the nurse's office yet again. This was his third trip to her office that afternoon, and it was only fifth period. She kept calling him back to make sure his concussion was healing properly, though Marti just thought she liked to make him run around school all day.

" ?" He called, knocking on the door then swinging it open.

"No, sorry, Marti." Gwen smiled apologetically as she came around the desk to greet Marti.

"But, she just called me down here." Marti pointed at the door for some reason.

"No, that was me. I need to give you this," Gwen handed him a small bag full of headache pills and painkillers. " told me to make sure you don't forget these, again." She giggled as Marti blushed red with embarrassment. He nodded and put the bag in his backpack and started to leave.

"Marti?" Marti turned as he heard Gwen call him back, "yeah?"

"I was wondering if you had anything going on tomorrow?"

"Gwen, as much as I consider us friends, I don't think-"

"No! I was actually inviting you to my birthday party, it's tomorrow." She laughed and Marti laughed along with her. He never thought of Gwen in that way and was glad to know she didn't either.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Can you uh, text me the details?" Marti asked as the bell rang. Gwen nodded with a huge grin plastered on her face. Marti smiled back and ran into the door on his way out.

* * *

"So, Marti, where are you from exactly?" Arthur asked as he and Marti headed down to the sports closet to put away footballs and coolers.

"Why do you ask?" Marti grunted as dumped what little water that was left in cooler down the water fountain's drain.

"Well, you literally came out of no where, so I want to know where you came from." Arthur stood in the open doorway, blocking the only exit.

Marti sighed and said, "I come from Ireland. Then New York, then Chicago then back to New York and now here."

"So, you're_ not_ American?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow just the slightest.

"No, I'm Irish. Yes, I do like potatoes." Marti added as Bradley opened his mouth. His mouth closed and he headed out the door. Marti just stood there for a second before Arthur stuck his head back in, "well?"

"Well what?" Marti snapped.

"Are you coming, Irish boy?" Arthur asked, "you are part of the team after all, I guess."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marti crossed his arms, not moving.

"We always go to Target after Friday practices." Arthur began to walk away, giving Marti no choice but to follow him.

"Why?" Marti asked, jogging to keep up with the quarterback.

"You'll see." Arthur smiled deviously, causing Marti to feel that this wasn't the smartest of ideas, but when did he ever have those?

"I see you brought Marti." Lance greeted the two boys as they crawled into the already packed car. The rest of the team shouted the two boys' names in greeting and then Leon started the engine and sped off down the road. It took him five minutes to get to Target, which was twenty minutes away from the school. Marti had never felt so alive then when he almost died with Leon's driving.

Once inside the store, the boys set to work.

"Alright men, you know the rules: you only get two items, but you can have multiples of the same item, and you only get ten words to do the most damage. Register ten is our target tonight." Arthur explained as they gathered around the shopping carts. The boys looked over the register ten to see the new employe sitting there, reading a book about some weird pope guy. The boys laughed as they thought this guy was an easy target. They all headed out to do their worst.

"What are we doing?" Marti asked Arthur as he headed to the baked goods section of the store.

"We try to freak out the check out guy with only two items and ten words. No teams, and yeah, you heard the rest. Though, I'm not sure how well you'll do, you aren't that funny." Arthur laughed as he picked up a chocolate cake.

Marti scoffed at that and went to the toiletries section of the store, with a large cart. He found just the stuff he was looking for, and started loading up.

* * *

"Okay, Marti, your turn!" Arthur said over the phone. Another one of the rules was that you couldn't see what everyone else had until they got the the register. Arthur went first and everyone watched as he bought the cake and rat poison and told the clerk it was for a friend.

Then the rest of the team went, they all failed, this clerk had nerves of steel.

"Okay, wait, what do I get when I win?" Marti asked, still hiding in the card section of Target.

"Well, if you win then we buy you ice cream and an action movie. You also get first dibs at any girl we see until you lose." Arthur laughed, "but you won't win." Click, he hung up. Marti laughed and headed for the register.

"Hello, sir." The clerk said, not looking up from his book. Marti nodded and started piling on the packs of toilet paper. He then loaded on the many large containers of air freshener. That got the clerks attention. He pushed his glasses further up his face and hesitantly began ringing up the items. When he met Marti's eyes, Marti smiled apologetically and spoke with dread, "Sir, it's burrito night." The clerk's face fell as he looked at Marti, the skinniest boy he had ever seen and he then fainted.

Marti turned around and smiled at the rest of the team, who had either falling over from falling too hard or were in complete shock.

* * *

"MARTI! WHY IS THE BATHROOM FULL OF TOILET PAPER?!"

"I was hanging out with the football team and ended up buying a bunch of toilet paper and air freshener yesterday." Marti explained as he tied his fancy red neckerchief around his neck. "What do you think?" he asked with a smile on his face. He held out his arms to show the dark gray button down he was wearing. He rolled up the sleeves because it was still warm enough to do that in October. His dark jeans were a little baggy at the bottoms, but Marti didn't really care.

"Why are you all dressed up?"Girard asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well Gwen invited me to a party tonight at her house." Marti explained as he grabbed one of the lemon scented bottles of air fresher. He quickly sprayed the hall air then did a little dance in the cloud of air freshener.

"I lost my deodorant." Marti explained as he put away the air freshener.

"So why didn't you get some when you got all this?!" Girard asked as he gestured to all the toilet paper.

"Look on the bright side, we can have burritos tomorrow." Marti said as he ran out of the bathroom then out the door, laughing all the way.

* * *

"So, I heard it's your birthday." Marti said casually as Gwen opened the door.

"Marti! This is great, thanks for coming!" She laughed as she let the small boy inside of her small house.

"So, this is for you." He smiled as he handed her a small box wrapped in pretty pink paper.

"Marti! I said you didn't have to get anything!" She lightly hit him on the shoulder. He was laughing along with her as they made their way into the large family room.

"I know, but I wanted to. Just take the box." He said, placing it in her hand.

"Fine, but I won't be happy." She pouted as she opened the box. All her playfulness left her as she gasped and pulled out a beautiful gold chain with a small purple gem attached to the middle of it.

"Marti, I don't know what to say, it's gorgeous. I can't accept this." She said, trying to give the necklace back to Marti.

"Yes you can. Here, let me put it on you." He took the chain and went around her to put on the chain. "It's easy to accept this, it's not real gold." He laughed as he explained that small detail.

"Really? What is it?" Gwen asked as they sat on the couch in the family room.

"I got it from the Ren Fest two years ago. A fortune teller came up to m-"

"Gwen, who's this?" Gwen's dad came in, interrupting Marti's fake story.

"Oh, dad, this is my friend Marti. Marti, this is my dad, Tom." Marti and Tom shook hands muttering greetings to each other.

"Well, are any of your other friends coming, Gwen?" Tom asked.

"No, they're all at the rare soccer game that goes on at our school." Gwen informed her dad and he nodded, heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner for the three of them.

"So, how'd you know my favorite color was purple?" Gwen asked, fiddling with the small gem around her neck.

"Can I tell you a secret? I'm actually telepathic." Gwen laughed and Marti stared at her, mock hurt. "You don't believe me? I'll prove it."

"Okay, what am I thinking?"

"Hm... that I'm... not telepathic? That you really like the necklace and I should shut up."

"Okay, I didn't think the last part." Gwen started laughing with the already laughing Marti.

* * *

"Thanks for having me over, Gwen. I loved the 'party'." Marti said as he started out the door.

"Shut up," Gwen smiled, "well, thanks for coming. See you Monday?"

"Yeah. See you Monday." Marti left and waved behind his back. He started walking home.

On his way home, things went terribly wrong. Marti came across a man with a long black trench coat and an evil grin.

"Well, if it isn't the greatest sorcerer of all time, Merlin." The man sneered.

"What?" Marti stiffed, who was this man, and how did he know my name?

"You don't remember me? That's too bad, You only tried to _kill_ me." He spat at Marti. Marti stumbled back, tripping over his own feet before finally falling on his butt.

"Kill you? I've never even seen you before! Why would I want to kill you?" Marti scrambled backwards, still on the ground. He looked up at the man, his eyes filled with fear and his body trembling to match the fear inside his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Merlin. My queen is rising and soon, very soon, you shall be falling." The man lunged at Marti, producing a knife from the sleeve of his coat.

Oh crap, was the only thought going through Marti's mind and suddenly, the man wasn't attacking him. The man was sent flying backwards by a mysterious force. At the same time Marti's eyes burned for a few seconds and then nothing.

"I've gotta get outta here." Marti ran from the scene as fast as he could.


End file.
